


Fear

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: “This isn’t a fucking pissing contest! I want to protect you too! I get to and I will!”





	Fear

Sanji’s blood boiled in his veins, adrenaline building in his chest, making it swell. If he could have, his fists would be balled up and he’d be pacing around, kicking at a wall. He couldn’t believe this, and didn’t want to. There wasn’t any time to cuss up a storm, not when the stupid, fucking marines had them in an all-out brawl on the beach. 

_ “Sanji…”  _ The sniper calls weakly, his body laying lifeless over the cook’s back. He was being raced back to the ship and soon deposited in Chopper’s arms. “...are you...okay?” He wheezed. 

Ooh, did that get a fucking  _ rise  _ out of Sanji. He was too riled up to give his lover an answer. Of course he was okay! He was fucking  _ perfect!  _ Not a scratch on him!

After they were able to chase the enemy off, the cook went stomping into the infirmary. He slammed the door behind him, the bang making the new patient jump. Usopp scrambled to properly sit up, his recently burned his entire right side which was wrapped up tightly, his right arm, and a bandage covering his cheekbone. His hair had been taken out of the too-tight ponytail. There was a little fear in his eyes mixed with confusion and guilt. He hated being the one that Sanji was mad it. It broke his heart. 

“What in the fucking hell possessed you to jump in front of me!?” He yelled, his voice loud enough to travel through the thick walls. “Do you have  _ any  _ idea how close you were to  _ dying!?”  _

“Sanji, I-” 

“If you were any closer to that damn canon, we’d be burying you in the fucking ground!” He roared. 

“If I hadn’t of pushed you out of the way, we’d be burying you too!” The younger man yelled back the best he could, ignoring the pain. 

“Do you really think I’m that fucking  _ weak!?”  _

“Do you think I am!?” 

The shut the cook up for only a second. “Cut the shit!  _ I’m _ supposed to be protecting  _ you! _ It’s always been that way! I can take hits like that,  _ you  _ can’t!” 

Usopp thought that was  _ incredibly  _ stupid and it showed. “This isn’t a fucking pissing contest! I want to protect you too! I get to and I will!” He was his crewmate, friend, and lover all in one; he had a right. Even if they didn’t have the relationship they had now, the sniper still would have risked his life. 

“My life isn’t worth sacrificing for!” 

“And neither is mine!” 

They glared at each other for a while, not one backing down. Even wounded, a hand clutching the bleeding bandage on his upper arm, Usopp still looked just as dangerous. He fucking  _ meant  _ what he said, and wasn’t going to take a lick of it back. Sanji looked right back at him the same way, a little surprised at the sniper’s lack of cowardice. Then he remembered the two years they were apart.

The door creaking open was the only thing that broke their stare, Chopper revealing himself and a bag of ice he was holding. He looked at them both like they were feuding parents, but his gaze was stern and hardened. He had heard what they were yelling about, hell, everyone did, but that didn’t stop him from doing his job...or keep anyone else from listening.

Brown eyes narrowed back at Sanji. “Get out.” He spat with authority and venom. It almost didn’t sound like him, even Chopper considered leaving the room. 

The older man found no choice but to listen, treating the door the same way he did when he first walked in. They would finish this conversation later, when they didn’t have an audience and the anger could subside enough so they weren’t screaming at each other. 

“I’m taking watch.” Sanji says that night after dinner, knowing well that it wasn’t his turn. He said it in such a way that the statement left no room for anyone else to argue. Besides, he might as well make himself useful since we wouldn’t be able to sleep. Not after today.

Although the air was light and lukewarm, it was a little hard to breathe, maybe because of what happened earlier. He can already hear his lover calling him an idiot, saying that it wasn’t because of their fight or the marines, it’s because he’s  _ smoking.  _ In spite, he took a long drag, leaning against the railing of the crow’s nest as he did so. The wind carried the smoke up and away behind him. 

Then there’s a clanging of boots climbing the ladder. It was either Usopp or stupid mosshead coming up to workout for no reason- there was a squeak, a high pitched yelp, and a crash. 

Yep. That was Usopp. 

Sanji would have been laughing if it weren’t for the fact that his lover was injured. He raced over to the ladder, and looked down. The sniper was sprawled out on the deck below, pain written on his face. It took him a second to slide down to his side. 

The cook leaned over to help him up, but was only met with his cigarette being snatched out of his mouth and smushed into the floor. He then smacked his lover’s helping hands away, slowly rolling himself into a sitting position. Shakily, he stands, and looks at Sanji confidently when he says, “We need to talk.” 

“I know.”

“First, I want to say that this isn’t an apology.” 

“I didn’t expect one.” 

Usopp’s face softened a little. “Neither did I. I just don’t get why-” 

“I can’t lose you.” He interrupts. “I’m just gonna skip the bullshit and say it, I can’t afford losing you. I wouldn’t be able to cope through that shit, I have no idea what it would do to me. Especially if your death was my fault. And I know about Dressrosa, and that you changed over the two years and unlocked haki, and that we’re fucking pirates, but…” Sanji sighed, looking away briefly. “I don’t know. I’m just rambling like an idiot at this point...Why are you looking at me like that?” 

The sniper’s face had contorted into a cross between surprised and saddened. It didn’t change, even when it was pointed out. “Because it’s finally been put into words.” He breathed quietly, before his arms tightly wrapped themselves around the cook’s middle. “I love you, Sanji.” 

The older man returned the embrace. “I love you too. But, you can’t die before I do.” 

“How the hell am I supposed to control that?” 

“I’m sure you can figure out.” 

“But that’s unfair!” 

“How about...same time death?” 

“You shoot me, I shoot you?” 

“...What if I miss?” 

“Don’t ruin it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not sure where I was going with this. Is it a crap fic? Most likely. Not sure how I feel about it. I don’t like it but I don’t hate it, you know? Remember to give me quotes for the quote challenge if you would like to! Or don’t. Whateva.


End file.
